


Bored As Fuck (So I'm Glad You're Here)

by Adarocean



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarocean/pseuds/Adarocean
Summary: "FS: Camila & Lauren are parked across from each other but they're facing each other (u know what I mean when someone is across from u and it's awkward as hell). Anyway they each had decided to stay in the car while their moms shop so they spend the next 2 hours entertaining each other from their own cars and Lauren uses the nearby feature on snapchat to get her number later. Also they should decide to play the same songs at the same time and jam together."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy. So this is marked as Camren and Normila because I'm not sure how it's going to progress. Advice is always helpful. Also when they're talking the lower case is intended. It's supposed to show how they talk and write! Okay so this story and all my others are in my Wattpad!
> 
> Wattpad- Adarocean  
> Tumblr- i-really-wanna-get-to-know-you
> 
> Everything is also posted on 5hfanfiction (the Tumblr account!). Obviously only my 5h work is on there!

In hind sight Lauren should have gone in to the store with her mom. Sitting in her car with an almost dead phone can only provide so much entertainment. Lauren was very, very close to taking a nap when she hears a car drive by. Forced by curiosity more then anything Lauren opened one eye to see a car backing in across from her. A lady got out of the car leaving it running before walking into the store. 

"Wasting Energy." Lauren spoke aloud and leaned forward in her seat to rest her head on the dashboard. As she situated herself though Lauren caught sight of a girl in the car across the way. She was staring at Lauren and ducked her head when she realized Lauren was staring back. Lauren looked down to see if her phone had any charge and was disappointed to see a red bar with a matching 2% next to it. A loud bang made her jump and look up. The girl across the way was holding a sign that looked like on of those kid dry erase boards and was smiling. 

"102.7, radio." Lauren furrowed her eyebrows and turned on the radio in the car to 102.7. Lauren rolled her eyes as a Justin Bieber song blasted out that she, admittedly, knew all the words to. After setting in the station Lauren looked up again to be met with a rocking out stranger who was head banging. Lauren rolled her eyes and was honestly surprised the stranger didn't have whiplash but soon joined in singing with the warm eyed stranger from across the parking lot. The song ended and as another began Lauren looked around and found a legal pad in the glove compartment from her mothers work. Last time she had touched it she had drawn several explicit images throughout the pages so her mother would have a surprise at work. Lauren was pretty sure her mother wouldn't appreciate that again.

"Lauren don't touch!" was scrawled across the top of the legal pad in her mothers neat handwriting but Lauren just rolled her eyes and grabbed the Sharpie they always keep in the car out of the center console and uncapped it using her teeth. Spitting the cap into the center console to be found later she ran a had through her dark hair and groaned when the sharpie slipped as she was writing and stained her white Paramore shirt. She should text her mom to get another one she thought absentmindedly.

"Staring contest?" It was juvenile and Lauren knew that but she was bored and so was the stranger apparently. She eagerly nodded along and with idea her light brown hair bouncing with her head and her eyes crinkling at the corners in amusement. Four long staring contests later, that the stranger won, the stranger was writing on her board again, her tongue sticking out in concentration as she tossed all her hair to one side of her head in what was probably the most dangerous hair flip ever. Lauren thought her actions were adorable but would never say so in real life. For Gods sake she didn't even know the brown eyed strangers name! Lauren squeezed her eyes shut and absently though about the amount of sun that was coming through the windshield and how burnt her pale arms would get. When Lauren opened her eyes again the stranger was holding her board back up. 

"name?" Lauren laughed and raised the legal pad pointing at her boldly scripted name in her moms warning with the sharpie before hoping to God that she didn't mark the top and ruin her moms warning. The stranger grinned and raised her own board that had her name written across in messy slanted font that Lauren had come to realize was her favorite thing in the entire world. "camila." Lauren grinned and leaned back in her seat slightly laughing as the stranger, Camila, crossed her eyes and pushed her teeth over her bottom lip. Damn she was wipped and she had never even had an actual conversation with Camila.

"You like The 1975?" Lauren wrote out her question because she wanted to listen to them but didn't, strangely, want Camila to feel left out. When she got a frantic nod she put her hands to her chest pouted and then pointed at her self. It was a lame way of trying to act out the title to Love Me. She knew that but she was running out of paper and her mom would killed if she knew she used the legal pad at all let alone used all of the paper. But when Camila wrote out 'love me?' and did an adorable head tilt pout combo Lauren almost melted. They set it up and tried to start at the same time so they could jam out together. Lots of head banging later the song ended and Lauren chucked as she watched Camila try and pull hair from her mouth. She checked her dying phone and pulled up Snapchat hoping she could get her account up and running before her phone died. Lauren raised her phone and pointed at the app then at Camila. Hoping she would get it.

"take me on a date first." Was written in bold letters on Camila's board in what seemed like record time. Lauren narrowed her eyes and feigned annoyance and watched as Camila giggled under her breath and wrote something else. "camilanaps." Entering it in to her phone Lauren grinned and sent one snap chat with a single word.

"Dying." The snap sent and Lauren watched in amusement as Camila pulled out her phone and watched her snap. The furrowed brow of Camila almost made Lauren aw. Almost. She had meant her phone was dying because now that she was talking to Camila she was no longer dying on boredom. Which was disgustingly sweet now that she thinks about it. A knock on the car window jolted Lauren out of her thoughts and she turned to see her mom waiting for her door to be opened seeing as her hands were full of groceries. Her mom packed the car and sat next to Lauren groaning when she saw the legal pad out.

"Lauren did you use up my legal pad?" Lauren sent a sheepish smile in her mothers direction before sending a small wave to Camila, whose own mom had returned as well. Camila returned the wave and looked back at her mother who was talking. Lauren leaned back in her seat and decided to look in her moms purse for a charger. After finding one and securing that her phone wouldn't die Lauren got a call.

"What's up Normami?"

"Okay first if you don't stop I'm going to start calling you Papi, second I know Pizza night is a sacred thing between You, Ally, Dinah, and I but I met this really nice girl in Music class first period and I want to invite her." 

"Mani breath."

"Right. Sorry. Anyway I cleared it with Ally and Dinah and they really want to met this girl that's literally 

"You did actually talk to her right? You didn't just gawk?"

"What do you take me for, Laur I'm not an idiot."

"Yes Mani, invite this girl."

"THANK YOU."

"What's her name?"

"Camila, exotic right?" Lauren was fucked. Just fucked. Normani happened to have stumbled across the brown eyed stranger she just had a kind of conversation with? "Lauren? You okay?" Lauren nodded before realizing Normani could not in fact see her.

"Yeah, no, I'm great Normani. Pizza night is tomorrow yeah?"

"Yes Ma'am." Quick good byes were exchanged as they pulled up out front of Lauren's house. She helped with the groceries before stuffing her face with leftovers.

"Night everyone!" Lauren bounded up the stairs laughing when she heard her mom grumble about her legal pad to her dad. 

* * *

Lauren, being the forgetful person she was happened to forget to do her music assignment which is where she is now. 2 AM scrambling to write a song that was due first period tomorrow. Technically it was due first period yesterday but Lauren missed Music yesterday due to a doctors appointment. Music also happened to be the class Normani had with Camila. Fuck.

Scrambling out a song about Camila and what happened today in the parking lot Lauren feel asleep on her desk drooling slightly on her papers.

* * *

"It's polite to wake her up right?"

"You ruin my photo op Smallz and I will make your life terrible."

"We're gonna be late for school D. Just take the damn photo."

"Normani Kordei Hamilton watch your language!" 

"Jesus, sorry!"

"Fuck, shut up!" Lauren cracked open an eye and glared at the three girls in front of her challenging them to speak. Dinah pointed to the door before grabbing Ally by the wrist and pulling her out the door.

"You got 2 minutes Laur." Normani grinned before skipping out the door with a raised brow. Lauren then rushed to throw on her clothes and do her makeup before throwing her assignments in her backpack and rushing down the stairs. She pushed out the front door while still pulling on her black bomber jacket.

"I'm pissed you have music with Normani and this mystery girl and we don't." Dinah pouted and crossed her arms over her chest as Lauren made her way into the passenger seat. She was definitely glad she called shot gun.

"Yeah, Mani tell us more about Camila!" Ally bounced in her seat waiting for Normani to start talking. Normani started the car and pulled onto the street before answering.

"Okay so her name is Camila Cabello. She is a little older then Dinah, so in other words a grade below us Lauren and two below Ally. She is very sweet and very talented. Very shy guys. Very shy." Normani trailed off and went into her own world.

"Ohhhh. Does little Normani have a crush on Cameeeeeeeeela." Dinah poked Normani in the cheek while kicking her seat like a toddler. Lauren snorted and rested her head against the window. She was going to see Camila again today. Again. That's fucking weird.

"Why so quiet Laur?" Dinah leaned across the car to poke Lauren's shoulder repeatedly. Lauren swatted her hand away and snorted with her cheek on the window.

"Just thinking is all." Normani chuckled and pulled into the school parking lot before turning to Lauren.

"Well we're here so stop thinking and start moving."

"Bitch I'll move when I wanna move."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me bitch."

"Laur, Ally did you hear this bitch?"

"Square up!"

"You want these hands?"

"Jesus Christ D, calm down. Mani shut up."

"Lauren Michelle Jauregui do not use the lords name in vain!"

"Sorry mom." Lauren grinned at Ally's flustered face. Before turning into the school. They made their way down the hallway and to Normani's locker.

"Well D and I are going to head to History! Bring Camila to lunch!" Ally pulled Dinah down the hall as Dinah fought to pull her backpack out of Normani's locker. 

"Let's go!" Lauren was fucked.


End file.
